Back to Hell: 77
by joeycharles
Summary: Sequel to "76", the tributes of the 77th Hunger games include past tributes relatives, a brother & sister, District 13 & Capitol children and Annie Odair's son.
1. Reaping Hour

**[ Gab Billion . 12yrs . female . District 6 ]**

I look at the palm of my right hand, and see the scar, still haunting me since one year ago.

_"Riva, you have to come see this!" I shout to my older sister, staring fondly at a muttated pigeon lying injured in the front yard._

_"Gab.. We need to go back inside... NOW!" Riva knows instantly that it is a muttation genetically made by the Capitol._

_I reach over to pet the injured bird. And then after a peck in my palm, a jolt of sharp pain slithers through my blood.  
All I can hear is screaming before I collapse to the floor._

_When I have woken up, I'm still weak as my mother tells me Riva has volunteered for the Hunger Games in an attempt to save me._

And that's all I remember before my sister Riva became the victor of the 76th Hunger Games and I was saved and healed from the riches she made. But the happiness didn't last long. Before long, something happened to my mother. It was weird because she had always been such a nice parent to me and Riva even though our father left us for a woman in the Capitol. Just something.. something made my mother so angered by such small things. We were beaten to the point Riva ran away and I was left here, alone. Of course, Riva was captured and taken to The Capitol as a mentor.

But now, I'm the one locked in my room, being shouted at every minute and still clueless as to why my mother's being like this. The reapings are today. And I'm scared. More than ever.

**[ Ashley Vortex . 42yrs . female . District 1 ]**

I gaze down the path, spotting my kids practising their reflex skills on each other. "Okay, guys, enough practise, come get some lunch."

They effortlessly speed towards me and into our mansion of diamonds, well earned by their father and I. Proudly I stroll into the house after them and shut the door, getting a whiff of the steak sandwiches and potato mash I have prepared for them. My kids names are Jasper and Jade.

Jasper is a blond, muscular 16 year old boy, who is an expert with heavy clubs and swords. His father has trained him since birth in such a perfect way that he never misses his target.

My oldest child, Jade is a blonde, fit and fast 18 year old girl, who can throw a knife and successfully hit her target from over 50 metre lengths. I have trained her in this area because this is how I won The Hunger Games previously.

Their father Lordus is also a previous victor of the Games, and this is what makes our family the ultimate threats in what will be this years' Games.

Proudly, we, meaning Lordus and I, are allowing both our children to participate in the Hunger Games this year. This is because we would like to give them an even bigger advantage by pairing them together.

This will be the quickest Hunger Games yet, and our family would love to have the record for the quickest and best kills for any Hunger Games ever. Our perfect family, will perfectly win. Perfectly.

**[ Cassey Morcom . 16yrs . male . District 3 ]**

"Cassey, it's noon!" My best friend Stefani calls out to me.

"Yeah, so what?" I shout back.

"The reapings in The Capitol?.." She says in an obvious tone.

My eyes widen and I run to the living room to join her. Our eyes lock onto the television screen.

_(on TV)_

_"OK, good afternoon everyone. Ahem. I'm Effie Trinket. Aha. Yes. Well, it's The Capitol's first reapings so let's get straight to it." She chuckles awkwardly staring at the silent crowd of rainbow._

"I've never seen them so quiet!" Stefani giggles.

"Yeah, about time they added Capitol children to the Hunger Games" I add.

_"Ok, as you all know, we start with the ladies, so here it goes." Effie again chimes awkwardly._

_The camera zooms in on her hand as she reaches into the bowl full of names. "Mmhmm. So our first female tribute from The Capitol will be.. Martini Atkins. Yes. Let's give her a round of applause." She starts to clap to herself, something she seems to do a lot at Reapings._

_The Capitol people are quieter than an empty room when Martini, in her quirky, colourful dress, which is shaped like an upside down version of the drink she was named after, tiptaps her feet onto the stage to be watched by everyone in Panem._

_Her face seems drained of life when Effie walks over to the boys glass ball. "Now, for the first boy tribute."_

_"Onix Borghini."_

_A tanned, buff young man with orange hair and clothes walks up to join the female tribute on stage._

_"Well done to the first Capitol tributes."_

_(the screen cuts off)_

"Well.. They seem interesting. And the guy looks like an orange!" Stefani cackles.

I chuckle a bit. "I guess. So... I guess we have to wait til 3." This year, Effie and the crew will be travelling to each district by the hour. So, basically the reaping will be at 1pm in District 1, 2pm in District 2, and so on. "Hopefully we don't get picked Stef."

"I know! Fingers crossed!" She squeaks as we cross our fingers together.

**[ Tiffany Luston . 17yrs . female . District 2 ]**

At the reaping, or should I say volunteering, at District 1, a brother and sister named Jasper and Jade Vortex volunteer.

It is nearly 2pm and the Capitol have already arrived and are making final preparations for District 2. I am planning to volunteer, because of the harsh training methods my parents used on me. I could say although I'm hot, people shouldn't underestimate me because I'm actually really violent- Not to be stuck up or anything.

As this is District 2, not many people come to the reapings because there will almost certainly be a volunteer, and the people that do come are either actually volunteering, or are just there to watch.

So, only about 50 people file in, with barely any girls showing, giving me a better chance at getting the volunteer spot. Effie Trinket trots onto the stage and welcomes us. She then makes her way to the reaping ball, which is barely full on the bottom. She pauses, awaiting a volunteer and then me and another girl shout "I volunteer!".

Angered by my competition, I glare at the girl in dismay. Penelope Caster. She's not as tall or pretty as me, but she's got the look of a fighter.

Effie interrupts. "Okay, it looks like we have two volunteers so we'll let the district vote. Those in favour of..." She looks in my direction awaiting me to introduce myself.

"Tiffany Luston", I announce almost proudly.

"Yes. Those in favour?" Effie replies.

A majority of the people raise their hand and i clearly get the spot. I make a face mocking Penelope as I am welcomed to the stage.

"Great. Great. Now for the boys. Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer." A boy maybe a year younger than me says roughly. He walks towards the stage and stands beside me.

"What's your name?" Effie asks him.

"Tyson. Tyson Ace." He gives an evil grin and the reaping concludes.

**[ Annie Odair . 35yrs . female . District 4 ]**

"Finnick! Finnick come see your reaping suit." I call out to my son, now 12 years old and eligible to participate in The Hunger Games.

He runs cheerfully from his bedroom to where I'm standing in the lounge room, his bronze hair bopping up and down as he reaches me.

Finnick resembles my passed husband of the same name when he gazes up at me with his sea green eyes, and he asks "What is it mummy?"

I've zoned out until he taps my shoulder. "Muuuuum!" He yells happily.

"Oh, sorry" I giggle. "Here, you're reaping suit." I hand him a royal blue tux and I tell him to change into it in his room.

When he comes back, I fix on a sea green bow over his neck and show him the mirror.

"You look so handsome!" I say happily. "Thanks, mum." He whispers.

A horn buzzes through the District.

"Oh, I guess we're off to the reaping. Don't worry about anything. It'll be fine. Okay?" I say encouragingly.

We've reached the party dock where the reapings are held when the female tributes name is called. "Coral Windsor."

A young girl with long blonde hair approaches the stage and Effie Trinket reads out the boy tributes name.  
And it is Finnick Odair II.

**[ Gab Billion . 12yrs . female . District 6 ]**

Evening has struck as I scurry to town in my buttercup dress, late for the reapings.

As I arrive, a peacekeeper strikes me with a club across my back as punishment for my late arrival. I squeal and everyone looks my way. Then I am shoved towards the administration table to confirm my identification with a blood sample. A pleasant gong sound vibrates through the area, confirming every child from District 6 is here in town, and Effie Trinket begins her speech on the rebellion and the Capitol. After this, she walks over to the girls' glass ball.

"The female tribute of District 6 is..." she digs deep and pulls out a small sheet of pink paper. "Viola Spell. Congratulations!"

The girls in the 15-year-olds section disperse to reveal a pale girl with pure black hair who is the District 6 girl for this year's Hunger Games. I get a strange chill, scared by her presence as she walks hauntingly towards the stage.

"Now for the male tribute." Effie says. She makes her way to the boys glass ball.

**[ Sunset Hugh . 13yrs . male . District 12 ]**

I'm shuddered with anxiety when the clock strikes 12am, the time my district has their reapings. Tears run down to my chin as I rush from my house to the middle of town. I wipe my face and get my name ticked off as I stand in the 13-year-old boy stand, awaiting my second reaping to begin.

Effie appears in her bubble blue outfit and calls the girl tributes name. Cicile Jones.

I remember her from last year. She was the female tribute from last years' sister.

"And the boy tribute is Sunset Hugh. What a nice name." Effie compliments.

I feel tears forming at my chin again and I'm too overwhelmed to notice I'm being pulled into the Justice Building.

**[ Cassey Morcom . 16yrs . male . District 3 ]**

I'm on the train, on my way to the Capitol after being chosen as the male tribute for District 3. All that's in my mind is Stefani's sobs after she said goodbye to me and I hold back my tears.

To get my mind off things, I look towards my district partner.

Her name is Chloe Tempt. She goes to my school but we've never really talked. Her gold eyes are fixated onto the television screen in front of her. I look at the screen to see a girl named Daniba being reaped for District 13. Then a boy I didn't catch the name of is reaped, his fierce eyes intimidating me even though we're miles apart. I notice all the reapings have ended and I look up to see our mentor, an old man named Beetee, telling Chloe and I that we'll be arriving at the Capitol shortly.


	2. Tribute Details

******Martini Atkins**, 14 yrs (female)

_District:_ Capitol_  
Hair: _Frizzy, brown with coloured hairties around_  
Eyes: _Dusk_  
Body: _Petite, light skin  
_Method of tributism:_ Reaped

**Onix Borghini**, 17 yrs (male)  
_District: _Capitol_  
Hair: _Orange, spiky_  
Eyes: _Metallic Blue_  
Body: _Tan, muscular  
_Method of tributism:_ Reaped

**Jade Vortex**, 18 yrs (female)  
_District: _1_  
Hair: _Blonde, short pixie cut_  
Eyes: _Brown_  
Body:_ Fit, thin, light skin  
_Method of tributism:_ Volunteered due to training

**Jasper Vortex**, 16 yrs (male)_  
District: _1_  
Hair: _Blond, slightly curly_  
Eyes: _Hazel-brown_  
Body: _Muscular, light skin  
_Method of tributism:_ Volunteered due to training

**Tiffany Luston**, 17 yrs (female)  
_District: _2_  
Hair: _Light brown, luscious, straight_  
Eyes: _Sea blue_  
Body: _Fit, sexy, light skin  
_Method of tributism:_ Volunteered due to training

**Tyson Ace**, 16 yrs (male)_  
District: _2_  
Hair: _Brown, short & spiky_  
Eyes: _Sky blue_  
Body: _Muscular, sexy, light skin_  
Method of tributism: _Volunteered for fun

**Chloe Tempt**, 15 yrs (female)  
_District: _3_  
Hair: _Slightly curly, long, brown-black_  
Eyes: _Gold, almond-shaped_  
Body: _Thin, pale_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Cassey Morcom**, 16 yrs (male)_  
District: _3_  
Hair: _Slightly curly, brown_  
Eyes:_ Lime-blue_  
Body: _Slightly thin, ashen skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Coral Windsor**, 16 yrs (female)  
_District: _4_  
Hair: _Blonde, hair to one side, faintly pink in sunshine_  
Eyes: _Blue, faintly pink in sunshine_  
Body: _Fit, light skin_  
__Method of tributism:_ Reaped

**Finnick Odair II**, 12 yrs (male)_  
District: _4_  
Hair: _Bronze, silky_  
Eyes: _Sea green_  
Body: _Dark tan_  
____Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Cindy Koi**, 13 yrs (female)  
_District: _5_  
Hair: _Black, straight_  
Eyes: _Black, squinty_  
Body: _Petite, pale_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Sterling Fale**, 14 yrs (male)_  
District: _5_  
Hair: _Brown, combed_  
Eyes: _Dark Green, squinty_  
Body: _Slightly muscular, fit, light olive_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Viola Spell**, 15 yrs (female)  
_District: _6_  
Hair: _Pure black_  
Eyes: _Unnaturally brown, dark_  
Body: _Very pale, thin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Ashton Wayford**, 16 yrs (male)_  
District: _6_  
Hair: _Very dark brown, slightly curled_  
Eyes: _Dark brown, gold specs_  
Body: _Slightly tanned_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Candice Vanille**, 16 yrs (female)_  
District: _7_  
Hair: _Black, in two curly fishtails_  
Eyes: _Icy_  
Body: _Pale, fit_  
Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Skyler Eichler**, 15 yrs (male)  
_District: _7  
_Hair: _Dark blue, neat_  
Eyes: _Sky blue_  
Body: _Fit, light skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Volunteered in younger brother's place

**Kate Withers**, 15 yrs (female)_  
District: _8_  
Hair: _Brown, fringe with ponytail_  
Eyes:_ Forest green_  
Body: _Ordinary, light olive_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Sport Mahogany**, 14 yrs (male)  
_District: _8_  
Hair: _Slightly curly, mahogany_  
Eyes: _Light gray_  
Body: _Fit, dark olive_  
__Method of tributism:_ Reaped

**Regina Lum**, 17 yrs (female)_  
District: _9_  
Hair: _Original black, long_  
Eyes: _Brown, dark red glasses_  
Body: _Ordinary, light skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Lincoln Pierce**, 16 yrs (male)  
_District: _9_  
Hair: _Dark blonde, ashy_  
Eyes: _Ash blue-gray_  
Body: _Fit, dark brown skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Stella Lacure**, 16 yrs (female)_  
District: _10_  
Hair: _Brown-black, wavy, fringe clipped back_  
Eyes: _Oak brown_  
Body: _Fit, pale-light_  
Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Connor Bolt**, 13 yrs (male)  
_District: _10_  
Hair: _Lightning blond, spiky_  
Eyes: _Hazel_  
Body: _Thin, fit, pale olive_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Kindra Brillten**, 14 yrs (female)_  
District: _11_  
Hair: _Blonde, in ponytail_  
Eyes: _Ocean blue_  
Body: _Freckles on face, light skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Kalani Spriter**, 17 yrs (male)  
_District:_ 11_  
Hair: _Dark gold_  
Eyes: _Coral red_  
Body: _Very dark tan, adult-like_  
__Method of tributism: _Volunteered for family to gain riches

**Cicile Jones**, 12 yrs (female)_  
District: _12_  
Hair: _Brown, long & thin_  
Eyes: _Dark grey_  
Body: _Thin, ashen skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Sunset Hugh**, 13 yrs (male)  
_District: _12_  
Hair: _Dark blond_  
Eyes: _Sunny orange_  
Body: _Thin, light skin_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Daniba Yuna-Kristul**, 12 yrs (female)_  
District: _13_  
Hair: _Rusty brown_  
Eyes: _Beautiful brown_  
Body: _Dark brown skin, ordinary_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped

**Drako Everlist**, 17 yrs (male)  
_District: _13_  
Hair: _Sharp-looking, dark brown_  
Eyes: _Intimidating, sharp, fierce red_  
Body: _Tanned, slightly muscular_  
__Method of tributism: _Reaped


	3. Welcome

**[ Daniba Yuna-Kristul . 12yrs . female . District 13 ]**

As my train arrives in The Capitol, I do as my mentor has told me and wave out the window to all the Capitol people, who may become my sponsors. However, my district partner is not listening to my mentors commands and is giving me greasy looks. He's so scary. I had never even seen him in my life, back in District 13. Our mentor calls us out of the train to be escorted to the Remake Centre, which will be my home while I'm here in The Capitol.

I hold back my tears as I walk through the doors into the last home I'll ever have. In the distance, at reception, I spot two familiar faces I have recently seen on the TV. The District 12 tributes. They seem to be my age, which calms me a little. I guess they have also just arrived here. I'm expecting the other tributes are already settled into their rooms and are probably sleeping. It is 4am after all.

Anyway, the District 13 mentor-I don't know his name, takes me and my district partner to the elevator, and clicks the button reading '13'.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the button reading 'C'. "Is that the Capitol floor?"

"Yes. It's the new penthouse. So our district is no longer going to be the top floor." The mentor replies.

The lift reaches it's stop.

"After you." The mentor says formally, giving way for me and the boy tribute to walk into our new home.

"What do you think?" He says from behind.

"Pathetic." My district partner sneers as he walks aimlessly around the room. "Where's my room?"

He glares at me as our mentor answers. "To your right, that's your door."

The boy vanishes through the door, but not before giving me a lifeless stare with his red eyes.

"Hungry?" My mentor chuckles.

"Not really. I feel sick." There's a brief silence until I break it. "Where's my room?" I ask.

"Opposite to Drako's."

_Oh, so Drako's his name._ I think to myself.

I walk towards my rooms door. "Why are you our mentor? I though mentors could only be victors of the Hunger Games."

"Well, we've never had a victor, have we?" He says with irony. "If I told you my name, you'd never remember it anyway. Trust me."

"Tell me your name!" I demand.

"Fine. It's V103.200.212. It'll probably change by tomorrow anyway."

"Quit joking around! What's your name?" I demand again, now furious.

"I'm not "joking around". That is my name. I'm a Capitol robot, if that helps this make sense to you."

I raise my eyebrow. "Prove it."

"You're a pain." He raises his right hand to his left, and what I make out to be a screw is removed from one of his fingers. The finger drops into his right hand and he walks over to me. "Now, give me_ your_ hand."

"I hold out my palm to him, and his finger is placed in the middle of it."

I examine it, seeing many electrical appliances inside, that look very carefully placed around it. I give the finger back to him, and I smile. "Okay, I believe you."

**[ Skyler Eichler . 15yrs . male . District 7 ]**

Blankly, I stare at the plain white roof above me, engulfed in a thick, soft blanket on a bed that feels like heaven. I don't _ever_ want to get out. It was only a few hours ago that I volunteered for my brother at the reaping.

_"The female tribute is...Candice Vanille!" Effie cheers._

_A good friend of mine-Candice, has just been reaped and I'm in shock. Continuous calls from the crowd echo through the District. "Candice!" "Candice." "NO, CANDICE!"_

_Candice is everyone's best friend. She's friendly, smart and extremely beautiful. It is so hard for anyone not to like her. She's flawless. But not until now. _

_"How nice. Ok. Time for the boysssssssssss!" Effie slithers the 's' just to make us feel even more uneasy.  
"The boy tribute isss...Hmm." She frowns and shuffles her heels towards the mayor. "How do you say this name?" She whispers._

_The mayor reads out the piece of paper. "Dnorm Eichler." _

_Dnorm Eichler. DNORM EICHLER! My younger brother is reaped._

_Without even a second to think, I have already volunteered, and my brother is crying. The crowd seems so overwhelmed. I feel horribly dizzy. Candice is upset for once! Everything is crazy. And the reaping ends._

Blankly, I stare at the plain white roof above me, my face engulfed in tears. The bed suddenly feels so uncomfortable and I flee into the bathroom. I'm at the sink washing my face when I hear a voice from behind.

"Skyler.. Are you alright?"

I look into the mirror, and see Candice's concerned face at the bathroom door. She walks over to me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. And I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. You may be the last friend I'll ever have. And I want you to win. Okay?" She reaches for my hand and gently holds it as we stand there in silence.

Gratefully, I turn and hug her, feeling her warm, friendly aura around me. I suddenly feel so calm and free. "Thank you." I start to cry a mix of happy/sad tears into her shoulder and I feel like the safest person in the world.

**[ Martini Atkins . 14yrs . female . The Capitol ]**

My lips are trembling as I hear the city bells for midday. Right now, I should be on a date with Gamble Zane-the most charming boy my age! I stomp my feet angrily and throw the room remote at the window. A shrill scream escapes from my body and an avox runs in to check on me. Her mouth widens at the site of the broken window.

"What do you want you ugly toad!?" I throw a pillow at her face, which she completely ignores as she walks over to the window for cleaning.

"Get out you pickled onion!" I start ranting and storming around the room before my mentor comes in.

"What about you shut up? Your voice is so annoying. You skunky-skank." He says, emotionless.

I gasp highly. "What did you just call me. Stupid robot! Oh my goooooooooooooooooosh!"

"Calm down, will you?" I flinch at the sound of my district partner. "I asked him to say that. Just calm down. We need to be ready for the tribute parade in half an hour. Come on!"

My lips tremble to a smile._ He's so charming!_ I think. "Whatever you say, Onix Borghini." I giggle longingly as our robot mentor takes us to meet our stylists.

**[ Coral Windsor . 16yrs . female . District 4 ]**

"Ow! That hurt!" The boy from my district calls as a member of District 4's prep team waxes his legs.

"Leave my poor boy alone!" His mom- and our mentor calls, making me feel angered that I don't get to have my mom with me for support.

The prep team member turns to Annie Odair. "This is compulsory. I'm sorry, but this isn't your choice." I try to hold back a laugh.

"Ok, just please be careful!" Annie zaps with frustration before going into a laughing fit.

A woman from my prep team brings over two costumes. A silver dress and pink starfish headclip for me and a silver tux with a pink neck-bow for my whiny district partner, Finnick. "How do you like the sound of pearls in a clam?" She asks encouragingly.

"We're pearls?" I ask with confusion.

"Yes, and you're going to be magnificent!"

"We'd better be!" Finnick shouts stubbornly, angering me. He's such a spoilt brat.

"You will. I guarantee it." A growl comes into the room and I am shocked to see a tiger-looking woman approach us.

"I'm Tigris, and I'm your stylist."

**[ Claudius Templesmith . 62yrs . male . The Capitol ]**

"Hello, hello everyone. I'm Claudius Templesmith and welcome to the tribute parade. Let the countdown begin!"

I watch as the clock ticks down from 60-30 before resuming my announcements.

"There is just 30 seconds left before the first Capitol tributes will be entering the training center! This year we have 28 tributes to win this year's Hunger Games. I wonder what the arena will be like this time. Oh, here they come!"

The gate opens and I start to comment on their costumes alone, my first time after Caesar Flickerman's death.

"It's The Capitols first year in the Hunger Games and they're naturals! Amazing work by the stylists. Woah, like always, District 1 has an outstanding representation of their District- A diamond chariot with clear clothing-great! And here comes district 9 who look cool in their grainy but pretty dress and tux. The district 11 tributes look majestic in their floral colors! Finally, here's district 13. These are the 28 tributes of the 77th Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

I expected the costumes to be better, which disappoints me.

"On to you, President Burke" I pass my speech onto our new President, who was elected as next in line to Paylor after her death.

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome tributes to the annual 77th Hunger Games! And welcome to the first Capitol tributes. We honor your courage, valiance and sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be_ ever_ in your favour."


End file.
